<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey! Argonavis by StarflowerSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875377">Hey! Argonavis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea'>StarflowerSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Hey! Argonavis, Inspired by Music, Music, Songwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticing that Wataru is stuck on lyrics for a new song, Yuto offers to help with an unusual suggestion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey! Argonavis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, and happy December! I hope you're all enjoying counting down the days to Christmas (and Argonavis's SSOL)! I certainly am!</p><p>Ever since I listened to the preview of <i>Hey! Argonavis</i> and saw the translated lyrics, I was inspired to write a fic about it! I thought it'd be fun to figure out how they meshed such nearly opposite things together. It was a ton of fun to write – I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p><p>Thank you, and as always, comments are appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wataru sat at his desk, tapping his pen absentmindedly as he stared at his notebook, brow furrowed in concentration. In front of him was a set of new lyrics – though many had been scribbled out, some rather harshly in bursts of frustration. Try as he might, every time he put pen to paper, the wellspring in his mind went dry.</p><p>Groaning, Wataru leaned back and massaged his temples before stretching his arms over his head. He had been at it for almost two hours already without luck – already familiar annoyance was gnawing at his mind. It was best he try to take a break for now.</p><p>“Hey, Wataru.”</p><p>Wataru perked up and turned to see Yuto sauntering into the room with a content smile.</p><p>“Hey, Yu.” Wataru smiled back tiredly as he stretched out and stood.</p><p>“Seems like you’ve been working hard,” Yuto said. “Is it those same lyrics again?”</p><p>Wataru nodded, his face falling as he glanced back at the table. “Yeah. This time around, I’m pretty stumped – nothing I write feels right.”</p><p>“Hm…” Yuto placed one hand on his chin in thought. “Have you tried asking Rio for help? Maybe he has some ideas.”</p><p>“Not this time,” Wataru replied. “He seemed pretty busy, so I didn’t want to bother him.”</p><p>Yuto frowned thoughtfully, brow furrowed. After a long moment, he abruptly perked up. “Let’s all write a song together!”</p><p>Wataru’s eyebrows shot up. “Together? Like all five of us?”</p><p>“Yeah! I bet it’ll be really fun!” Yuto exclaimed with a wide grin. “Besides, I have the perfect idea for it!”</p><p>Wataru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he shook his head. “Not this again. Your ‘ideas’ end up more gibberish than anything else. Remember what happened with that song you wrote about your love for Napolin?”</p><p>“Hey, that was only once! And besides, the lyrics and melody turned out pretty good!” Yuto retorted.</p><p>“Evidently, you and I have very different perspectives of ‘good’,” Wataru replied with a frustrated grumble. “We nearly got laughed off of the stage when we performed it!”</p><p>“But at least we tried!” Yuto’s voice seemed almost desperate as he spread out his hands. “Besides, I have more experience now! And I bet the others are willing to help!”</p><p>“More people does not necessarily equate a better product.” Wataru folded his arms and fixed Yuto with a stern gaze. “At the very least, let Kikyo and I handle it this time around.”</p><p>Yuto puffed out his cheeks in a pout, his eyes widening pleadingly. “Can I at least suggest ideas for lyrics?”</p><p>Wataru shook his head. “Nope.”</p><p>“Not even a verse?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“What about the chorus?”</p><p>“There’s no way I’m allowing that.”</p><p>“Background vocals?”</p><p>“I don’t exactly trust you to handle those, either.”</p><p>Yuto’s shoulders sagged as he sighed, his face falling. “I just wanted to at least try, you know?”</p><p>“You don’t say,” Wataru grumbled.</p><p>Sighing, Wataru ran a hand through his hair as he sat back down and stared at scribbled lyrics littering the page once again. He quietly rubbed at his temple, brow furrowed in thought on what to write next. So focused was he that he didn’t notice Yuto walking up behind him, peeking over his shoulder.</p><p>“Those lyrics look great!”</p><p>Wataru jumped with an audible yelp, his pen nearly flying out of his hand. <em> “Yu! </em> Don’t scare me like that!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Yuto replied with a sheepish chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. “I just got curious and wanted a peek.”</p><p>Wataru’s cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment as he tried to pull his notebook away from Yuto’s line of sight. “I can’t really focus with other people around, so…”</p><p>Yuto tilted his head quizzically. “Why not? I’ve seen writing lyrics in class and such before.”</p><p>“Well…” Wataru mumbled before he trailed off, glancing at the lyrics again. Finally, he simply sighed and shook his head. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“What kind of answer is that?!” Yuto’s voice rose as he spread out his hands. “You gotta at least try to explain why!”</p><p>“What’s going on here?”</p><p>Yuto and Wataru startled and turned to find Rio in the doorway, brow furrowed.</p><p>“You two were getting rather loud, so I came down to check on you.” Rio walked into the room, his gaze soon falling on Wataru’s notebook. “I see you’re working on lyrics for a new song.”</p><p>“How did you know?” Wataru asked.</p><p>“Your shouting was more than enough to give it away,” Rio said with what Wataru swore was an amused smirk.</p><p>“I was thinking all of us could write a song together!” Yuto chirped, gesticulating excitedly.</p><p>“A song written by all five of us?” Rio perked up at Yuto’s statement. “That sounds rather intriguing.”</p><p>Wataru bit back a groan. “Kikyo, don’t encourage him.”</p><p>“I’m sure if we all work on it together, it’ll turn out great!” Yuto’s face lit up with a broad grin.</p><p>“Seriously?” Wataru whipped his head towards Yuto, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.</p><p>“Why not? I’m sure it’ll be really fun too! Ren, Banri, and I can all help pitch in ideas that you and Rio can work into the song! Just like we did with <em> VOICE!” </em></p><p><em> “VOICE </em> was different! I specifically asked for help because I was stuck!” Wataru retorted.</p><p>“And aren’t you stuck here too?” Yuto pointed towards Wataru’s notebook. “Normally you’d have the lyrics nearly finished by now, but it’s been nearly two weeks without anything!”</p><p>“I’m not a lyric-writing machine!” Wataru’s voice rose as he clenched his jaw in frustration, his grip on his pen tightening.</p><p>“I’m not saying that you are!” Yuto replied. “I was just suggesting that it might be easier if you had help!”</p><p>“Calm down, you two.” Rio’s firm voice cleaved the air. “You’re bothering Nanahoshi and Shiroishi.”</p><p>“Did someone call for us?”</p><p>Wataru perked up as Banri and Ren poked their head into the room with quizzical glances.</p><p>“Hey, Banri!” Yuto waved cheerily. “We were just discussing ideas for a new song!”</p><p>Banri’s face lit up. “A new song? I want in!”</p><p>Wataru bit back the urge to facepalm – of course Banri would agree readily to such a proposal. If Yuto had his way, Ren would be roped in next. By then, there’d be no escape.</p><p>“Are we going to work on it together?” Even Ren’s voice carried a hint of eagerness.</p><p>Wataru could only sigh as he gazed around at everyone’s expectant faces. Truth be told, though the thought of working on a song with everyone was an exciting one, it was also simultaneously exhausting, to say the least. He could already sense the chaos brewing from everyone shouting over each other, clamoring to be heard – not to mention the kinds of ideas Yuto and Banri, in particular, were going to suggest.</p><p>Finally Wataru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Since all of you seem so insistent on it, I’ll allow it. But only this once.”</p><p>“Yay!” Banri immediately double-fived Yuto and Ren. “Let’s get started already!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Ren chimed. “I can’t wait to see what we come up with!”</p><p>Wataru could only exchange a helpless glance with Rio, who shrugged and shook his head. It looked like they had no other choice.</p><p>“Where should we start?” Banri asked. “I’ve never written a song from scratch before, so…”</p><p>“Well, maybe we should start with the lyrics this time around?” Yuto suggested. “Since Wataru’s already trying to work on them.”</p><p>Wataru glanced over his notebook, then sighed. “Right. Those.”</p><p>“How about we try writing a song that tells a story?” Ren suggested. “I don’t think we’ve done that before.”</p><p>“A story?” Rio placed one hand on his chin in thought. “It’s an ambitious idea, but it would be good to expand our horizons and try new things.”</p><p>“We can stretch our wings and fly!” Yuto spread his arms and flapped them eagerly as he pranced around the room. “Let’s write a song about that!”</p><p>“A song about us flying?” Banri perked up. “I like that! We could sing about swooping with the birds and the planes and seeing the view from up high!”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Wataru stared at Yuto incredulously. “What kind of idea is that? That’s no better than your idea about Napolin!”</p><p>To Wataru’s further exasperation, Yuto seemed unfazed by the comment. “I still think that’s a great song!”</p><p>“In what way can you say that song good?” Wataru shot back. “It was nothing but a disaster!”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye Wataru could see Ren and Banri desperately stifling laughter, while Rio shook his head, his expression unreadable – though Wataru suspected Rio too was attempting to hide his own laughter the best he could.</p><p>Wataru shook his head and turned away with a huff, his gaze falling to his notebook. Why did he agree to this?</p><p>“What kind of story do we want to tell?” The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself. “And <em> please </em> at least <em> try </em> to keep the ideas reasonable.”</p><p>“Well, the idea about flying was shot down, it seems,” Ren replied. After a moment of thought, he perked up. “What about a song about our experiences as a band?”</p><p>Immediately Banri perked up. “Hey, that’s an amazing idea! We’ve done all kinds of things together, so we’re bound to come up with something good!”</p><p>Rio nodded in agreement. “Drawing from our experiences surely is a good start.”</p><p>Already the others were rapid-firing ideas, gesticulating excitedly as they went.</p><p>“We could write about how we were GYROAXIA’s opening act!” Banri cried. “Or when we played <em> AGAIN </em> for Mashu-san!”</p><p>Yuto gave Banri a thumbs-up. “That’s a good one! Or how about when Ren and I played <em> Meteor Shower </em> together in our street live?”</p><p>“Or when we live-streamed <em> Starry Line </em> together!” Ren interjected.</p><p>“Slow down, slow down!” Wataru interjected. “I can’t keep up with all of you shouting at once!”</p><p>“How about we do one about how we formed as a band?” Rio finally suggested. “While the others are all good choices, the musical inspiration already lies in the songs themselves. We wouldn’t want a repeat of that.”</p><p>“What about a song about our friendship?” Yuto asked</p><p>Wataru blinked. “What’s <em> that </em> supposed to mean?”</p><p>“I mean like…we’re not just a band, but we’re friends as well.” Yuto spread out his hands. “I mean, besides band activities, we’ve done all kinds of other things together – we’ve sung karaoke, gone stargazing, even gone bowling together. Oh, and don’t forget the time Ren, Rio, and I snuck into each other’s classes!”</p><p>“Hold on, you <em> what?” </em> Wataru’s eyebrows shot up. “So <em> that </em> was why you guys were in my film analysis lecture!”</p><p>“It was an interesting class!” Ren piped up. “Thanks to being there, I learned a lot of new things!”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Wataru grumbled with a shake of his head. “But what does any of this have to do with the song?”</p><p>“You wanted ideas, so we tried giving you some.” Yuto didn’t bother hiding the exasperation in his voice. “I assume you didn’t like any of them?”</p><p>“Not particularly,” Rio replied dryly.</p><p>Ren, Yuto, and Banri visibly deflated at Rio’s words.</p><p>“Well, in this case we’re out of ideas,” Yuto replied as his shoulders sagged.</p><p><em> I knew that this wasn’t going to go anywhere, </em> Wataru grumbled under his breath.</p><p>“Hm?” Banri tilted his head. “Did you say something, Wataru-kun?”</p><p>“No.” The reply came out more brusque than Wataru would’ve liked, but to be frank, he was not in the mood for the others’ shenanigans right now. And yet the more he thought about the lyrics, the more frustrated he became. His mind spun as he stared down at his notebook, all thoughts running dry. It was as if someone had put up a dam, blocking them from coming out.</p><p>“…What if we wrote a song about love?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I mean…I just had an idea, about a girl and a boy striving to meet each other somehow.” Yuto’s voice was quiet, almost dreamy as he gazed out the window. “What if we wrote about that, and somehow placed our experiences around it?”</p><p>Wataru could only stare at Yuto in dumbfounded confusion. “Care to explain further?”</p><p>“I think Goryo wants to use that idea as a sort of metaphor to embody our experiences in the band while still telling a story of sorts,” Rio replied.</p><p>“A metaphor, huh?”</p><p>Wataru gazed down at the notebook, his mind scanning the lyrics again. He could feel a familiar flame flickering at the back of his mind, embers stirring to life. “You know, that might actually be a good idea.”</p><p>“Seems like one of my ideas finally worked!” Yuto chirped.</p><p>Wataru nodded absentmindedly as he began scribbling in his notebook again. “Yeah.”</p><p>So engrossed did Wataru become in writing that he did not notice Ren and Banri eagerly crowding around him, peeking over his shoulder. Nor did he notice Yuto pulling Rio off to the side, the two whispering in hushed tones.</p><p>Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Wataru spotted Rio leaving the room. Just as Rio turned the corner, Wataru swore he caught a glimpse of a smirk on Rio’s face. Wataru tilted his head quizzically, then shrugged it off before turning back to the lyrics. His mind was just probably playing tricks on him.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Ren, Yuto, and Banri were excitedly pelting Wataru with ideas. Despite himself gradually Wataru’s annoyance melted away to an almost playful amusement as he took their ideas in stride, discussing with warm eagerness.</p><p>The hours slipped by as they worked together, writing with a renewed fervor. Little by little the shape of the lyrics came together, rough ideas given form and refined. Wataru had to admit, working like this with others was actually quite refreshing, almost fun, even – with more people around, there were different perspectives and angles they could offer, as well as more ideas they could bounce off each other – even if said ideas seemed a bit zany at first glance.</p><p>Finally, after many hours, scribbles, and crumpled pages, Wataru looked over the finished lyrics with a nod of satisfaction. Behind him Ren, Yuto, and Banri were looking them over as well, pride in their eyes.</p><p>“We did it!” Banri grinned proudly as he double-fived Ren and Yuto. “We wrote lyrics together!”</p><p>“Great job, everyone!” Yuto chimed in happily. “Now I can say for sure those lyrics were some of the best we’ve ever written!”</p><p>Wataru chuckled as he looked over the lyrics, sparks of pride flying in his chest. Yuto was right – those lyrics were definitely something.</p><p>“We got to tell a story about our experiences – <em> and </em> we even snuck in references to our own names in there.” Wataru looked around at the other three, a content smile on his face. “I…couldn’t have done this without you guys. So, thanks.”</p><p>Ren smiled back warmly. “You’re welcome, Wataru. That was really fun!”</p><p>Yuto nodded eagerly in agreement. “Yeah! Let’s do it again sometime!”</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” Wataru mused.</p><p>“On that note, where’s Rio-kun?” Banri asked. “He’s been gone this entire time…”</p><p>“Must’ve gone off to compose while we were discussing,” Yuto replied with a chuckle. “Probably couldn’t concentrate with all of us chattering so much.”</p><p>Ren nodded. “Knowing Rio, I’m sure he has a good idea of how the song would sound. I’m excited to listen to what he comes up with!”</p><p>Wataru perked up with an amused chuckle as his gaze flitted to the door. “Look who’s here.”</p><p>Rio stepped into the room and walked over to them, a score in hand. “Here we are.”</p><p>“Done already?!” Yuto exclaimed. “That was fast!”</p><p>“Not to mention you were working while we were still writing the lyrics!” Banri stared at Rio, slack-jawed. “That’s amazing!”</p><p>Rio smirked as he set the score down in front of them. “I had quite a bit of fun listening in on your lyric-writing session. It gave me quite a few ideas on how to go about composing the song.”</p><p>“No kidding,” Yuto replied breathlessly as he gazed down at the score. “This looks insane! I can’t wait to play it!”</p><p>Wataru glanced over the score, a quiet smile flitting across his face. He never failed to be impressed by the intricacy and eloquence of Rio’s music.</p><p>“Shall we get started then?” Rio gestured towards the score with a content nod. “You all seem quite eager to practice it.”</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement, eyes shining. Wataru held up the lyrics and stood, locking eyes with Rio.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>Together the five grabbed their instruments and made their way to the living room, where they spread out, facing each other.</p><p>Curiously Wataru strummed the intro of the song, tilting his head as he realized how quick the tempo and rhythm were. One by one the others joined in, though it wasn’t long before they slowed to a halt, glancing at each other in confusion.</p><p>“Hey, don’t you think the tempo’s a bit fast for a song like this?” Banri furrowed his brow quizzically.</p><p>“Not to mention the rhythm…” Wataru furrowed his brow as he glanced through the rest of the sheet music, before perking up at a phrase near the chorus. “Hey, isn’t this…?”</p><p>Curiously he played it, then halted, his eyes widening. “You’ve <em> got </em> to be kidding me.”</p><p>“What is it, Wataru?” Ren asked.</p><p>“This is…” Wataru played through the phrase again, then made his way into the chorus. Before long he halted, a knowing smile crossing his face.</p><p>“Kikyo, you meant to do this, didn’t you?”</p><p>Rio blinked at him with a quizzical head tilt. “I’m not quite sure I understand.”</p><p>“The melody you took was from the song that Yuto wrote, wasn’t it?” Wataru gestured to the chorus. “It has to be – I recognize this phrase all too well.”</p><p>To Wataru’s surprise, Rio responded with a playful smirk. “Let’s say I did. What do you make of it?”</p><p>For a long moment Wataru could only stare at Rio in disbelief, even as helpless giggles bubbled up within him, threatening to break loose. Before he knew it his laughter had taken flight, soaring around the room. The others soon joined in as well, the air ringing with their joyous song. Even as they quieted and caught their breaths, the air still shone, bright and warm as everyone exchanged warm smiles.</p><p>“I suppose you win this time.” Wataru shook his head amusedly. “Though I have to admit, I’m interested in seeing how the melody and lyrics mesh together.”</p><p>“Then let’s take it from the top!” Yuto exclaimed with a grin.</p><p>With that they began again, playing with a carefree, almost playful attitude. The intro alone swept them off their feet, the music playful and rambunctious as it romped along. Everyone was smiling broadly as they played and sang. With their voices, the very lyrics themselves seemed to brighten, to spread their wings and fly. It was unlike anything Wataru had ever experienced. He sang with all of his heart, his voice melding with the others in a joyful harmony that overflowed with light. Gazing around at everyone’s exuberant faces was enough to make his heart soar as they forged on together.</p><p>The song ended all too quickly, its final chords ringing with blazing color. No sooner did that happen then did five voices fill the air, giddy laughter sparkling and swirling freely.</p><p>“That was amazing!” Banri cheered. “Let’s play it again!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Ren chimed in excitedly. “That was the most fun I’ve ever had singing a song!”</p><p>“Right?!” Yuto gestured towards Wataru and Rio. “You two make a brilliant team, and this time you outdid yourselves!”</p><p>Wataru chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. “Thanks. But this time, I owe it to all of you as well.”</p><p>Rio nodded in agreement, a content smile on his face. “It was thanks to all of us working together that we were able to create this song.”</p><p>“Like <em> VOICE </em> before it, this is a song that represents all of us.” Wataru gazed around at everyone, pride shining in his eyes. “With that in mind, what would you like to title it?”</p><p>“You’re asking all of us for title suggestions?” Ren’s eyebrows shot up.</p><p>“Yep.” Wataru nodded with a warm smile. “After all, we all worked on it together, so shouldn’t everyone have a say in this as well?”</p><p>“What about <em>‘</em><em>Hey! Argonavis’?” </em> Yuto interjected. “I think it fits the tone of the song well! Plus it’s really catchy and memorable!’”</p><p><em> “ Hey! Argonavis’, </em> huh?” Wataru tilted his head. “It has a nice ring to it.”</p><p>“I love it!” Banri fist-pumped the ear eagerly. “It’s perfect!”</p><p>Ren nodded in agreement. “I like it as well! I can’t wait to play it at our next live!”</p><p>“As do I,” Rio chimed in.</p><p>“Then it’s decided!” Yuto grinned at everyone widely. “We created another song together! Can you believe it?”</p><p>“I definitely can,” Ren said with a warm smile of his own. “And I hope that we can create more songs like this together in the future.”</p><p>“We all do!” Banri replied. “I’d love to try writing another song for all of us someday!”</p><p>Wataru nodded with an amused chuckle as he turned towards Yuto. “Next time, maybe we might even use one of your other ideas!”</p><p>Yuto winked and gave Wataru a thumbs-up. “You bet!”</p><p>The five dissolved into laughter once again, their voices radiant and warm as the sunlight as they took flight in chorus, their shared joy blooming like flowers.</p><p>With that song of their own, they would soar together ever higher, reaching out to touch the stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit for the idea of Yuto's song about Napolin goes to <a href="https://twitter.com/argonavisu">argonavisu</a>, who brought it up when we were discussing this fic! Thanks so much for your help!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>